Dramatic Licence
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: Dramatic licence...that's what they like. I don't think they'd believe it if I told them how it really was..." -Hallmark's Merlin movie Oneshot Mab/Merlin fic


Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. It belongs to Hallmark.

_Dramatic licence...that's what they like. I don't think they'd believe it if I told them how it really was..._ --Merlin

**Part 1**

Merlin was lonely. He was hurting. He hadn't seen Nimue for quite awhile. His constant battles against Mab's ambitions kept him too busy. Mordred

would soon be ready to rip the throne of Britain from Arthur's keeping. Mab had appeared to him the other day to try to lure him into a trap using

Nimue as the bait. He had detected Mab's presence instantly no matter how she disguised herself. Her sheer presence in the same room always

made his skin itch as if something was fighting to get out. Merlin knew what was fighting to get out. It was the part of him that belonged to Mab.

That part of him had grown fiercely over the many years of struggle to defeat her. In defeating her, he would probably become her. She had forced

him to use his magic to save Nimue and after that there was no going back. He had helped Uther seduce Igraine. He was using people like pawns

in the same heartless fashion Mab used people to achieve her ends. Merlin always told himself it couldn't be helped. That is was for the greater

good. Some actions were unavoidable in order to save Britain. But nothing Merlin had done had saved Britain for long, it usually created a new

problem because of Mab's meddling: Mordred's existence being as much as Merlin's fault as Mab's. That's why Merlin decided he should take up

Mab's offer to go live with Nimue forever. Merlin could finally remove himself from interfering or meddling more with the lives of humans. His

continued presence would only make the situation worse and he would come even closer to being just like Mab.

* * *

**Part 2**

She taunted him to go join Nimue. Something inside Merlin's body squirmed whenever she looked at him with the just the right gleam her in eyes.

He remained calm on the outside, but what he really wanted to do was wring her slender neck. He could feel the violent emotion of hate and

vengence course through him, burning his blood, as he looked at the hatred in Mab's eyes. When she moved in even closer to him, breathing on

his face, he felt another impulse to run his fingers through her long, obsidian hair. Merlin's hatred and disgust was suddenly aimed at himself for

such inane feelings. Mab luckily vanished quietly the next second leaving him in uneasy peace.

* * *

**Part 3**

Merlin faced Mab quietly as they both thought of their lost proteges. Mab hardened her heart and prepared to kill Merlin.

"I'll show you how weak I am!"

She fired a volley of arrows at him. In that moment, the sensation squirming inside Merlin escaped and Merlin instantly summoned a shield without

the aid of words or hand signs. Mab hissed in frustration. Merlin was completely shocked. His first Thought Spell! Merlin never thought he would

surpass hand wizardry. The power that had been unleashed in Merlin was not done yet. Mab summoned a fireball and launched it. Merlin flung out

his hands and reflected it back at her. Mab reacted, blocking it easily, but Merlin used her momentary distraction to draw close to her. She flung out

her hand to summon another fireball and he grabbed her wrist pinning it behind her back. Merlin gripped her other wrist securely as well while

shoving himself up against her body. Mab's body was pinned between the round table and him. He began attacking her pale neck with his lips. He

would have her, he would have her, there was no escape. Mab gasped and struggled against his grip viciously. Merlin held both her wrists in one

hand and slid his other hand down her back magically unlacing her corset quickly. His hand found the hot flesh of her right breast and he

squeezed. Mab gasped again, then moaned. Merlin ripped the corset off and her dress slid down to completely reveal her perfect, porcelain chest.

He teased and tortured her chest with lips and tongue. He moved higher and higher up to her neck with his mouth, letting his hand take over the

torture of her sweet breasts once again. Thoughts of resistance were long gone from Mab's mind as she edged herself up onto the table and

wrapped her left leg around him pulling him closer. Merlin finally released her wrists to fully focus on his worship of her willing body. As soon as her

hands were freed she grabbed his waist and forced him to thrust up against her. It was amazing how quickly they both figured out how to get out

of their clothes when they were tangled together like that. They had both ended up on Mab's black bed in the Land Under Hill. Merlin had no idea

when she had whisked them both there. But he didn't mind, they needed some privacy. He ran his fingers through her hair splayed across the

ebony bedsheets as he thrust up inside her again and again. She pulled him down and pressed her cool mouth against his, her silken tongue in

his mouth stroking his flame of desire to new heights.

* * *

**Part 4**

Merlin woke to an irritating buzzing noise right outside the window. He rolled over to glare at the window and recognized the shadow of winged

fey on the other side of the curtain. He sat up in surprise and his gaze drifted to the other side of the bed where a beautiful woman lay. There lay

Queen Mab of all people naked in bed with him and a smirk on her lips! "Remember I don't sleep Merlin. But it was interesting to watch you sleep."

she breathed in silken tones sitting up.

Merlin turned away to avoid seeing her naked any longer. Mab wasn't ready to give up though. She moved behind Merlin and pressed her chest

against his back. Her hands sliding over his shoulders and down his arms slowly and sensuously. Merlin shuttered, breathing deeply, trying his

best to remain in control. _Did I really sleep with her like that?_  
"Merlin" she whispered in his ear.

Mab was pushing Merlin to the brink of insanity once again. She placed a gentle kiss on his neck, pressing her body even harder against his back.

Merlin snapped then, turned and pinned her to the bed. He was doing it again and this time he was definitely conscious of his actions. Just one

more kiss, one more touch. He pressed his lips hard against hers as she parted her mouth for his enjoyment. She was like an addiction. He

couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop and she didn't seem to want to stop either. So he would please her, he would love her and she would do the same.... forever.


End file.
